It's a Hard Candy Christmas
by KalistaEmberReed
Summary: A Vampire Hybrid, Kalista, and a Starfleet Armory Officer, Malcolm, fall in love in an unexpected way. They bond when they get trapped on an abandoned Planet, light years from Enterprise. Will it lead to more or not? Involved Characters - Malcolm Reed -Kalista Winchester (OC) - Jonathan Archer - Jessa Dawnson (OC) - Charles "Trip" Tucker - T'Pol - Hoshi - Travis Mayweather A
1. Take me back to the start

Malcolm stopped in his tracks when he seen her entering the armory spot. She was beautiful. Her brown hair just at her shoulders, her outfit was a little dated. Maybe early 21st century. She was staring at him and he was staring back at her.

"Lieutenant? Lieutenant, I'm Commander Winchester. I was assigned to be the officer over you." Her voice was soft and sweet. He noted that she didn't look like she had three, almost two decades of service under her belt. She looked like she was barely more than a kid. Then again, it was in the file she could change her appearance at will. +

She wondered what he was thinking about while he stared at her. She knew her new face barely looked 25. But she had been on an undercover mission for Starfleet these last few months. She had to appear more civilian than officer. So she was out of her uniform when she got assigned to Enterprise. It was last minute honestly. Seven months pretending to be a kid amongst people who were out to take down Starfleet.

She was shown to her quarters and unpacked her stuff. She had a picture of her brother and his family on the desk and a photo of her cat. She opened the door when it buzzed, still in her civilian clothes. "Oh. Thank you for the uniforms." She took them and smiled at them. She raised an eyebrow when the door rang again. This time, she was greeted by her old friend Captain Jonathan Archer. "Hello old friend.' She laughed as she hugged him. "Hello Kalista. I was surprised to see you on the duty roster." Jon said as he hugged her.

Jon was surprised. It had been years since they had seen each other. "I think my armory officer likes you. I got a report that he wouldn't stop staring at you." She laughed at his statement. "Yeah I think he's smitten. I like him too." She admitted.

It was a very odd adjustment period for her, She had to have Phlox find a way to suppress her urge for blood for longer amounts of time. She was feeding once or twice a day at this point anyway, probably why she had a hard time healing anymore. Ex Military Major, Former Doctor and now a Commander of Armory on board the USS Enterprise. She had done a lot in the last two hundred years honestly.

After her divorce from the last spouse, she went back into the Army for a long time. When Star Fleet was commissioned, she had to undergo various amounts of testing an what not so she could be cleared for duty on long missions. So two decades later, she was able to say that she was probably the oldest person to be in Star Fleet. She was after all, almost a thousand years old. She laughed a bit at that thought. "Damn I am old." She said to herself as she laid on the bed in her quarters relaxing for the night.

She had had dinner with Jon and Trip to get better acquainted in the ships build and what had a minor degree in engineering from years ago that she had to get mastered in along with armory for the job she was given. The Admiral had with held the real importance of her all of a sudden reassignment to Enterprise but in all honesty, she was grateful to get away from the mess she was in for so long. She thought, for a moment, that she might finally fit somewhere again. It wasn't impossible to imagine after all.

Time would tell them all they needed to know. Five years she had with these people. Five years to determine if she was a good fit with these people. Five years in deep space. She was excited for this. Only taking orders from her Captain and giving them to those who needed them. She was going to love this she was kinda ashamed to admit. She would finally get to know why that Lieutenant would be in love with her. They had only briefly met.


	2. Nobody said it would be this

Kalista was in the mess hall after her shift drinking coffee. It was empty mostly aside from a couple of all night workers like herself. It was nearly 4am after all. She didn't mind though, she would be going into her next shift in a couple hours anyway. Not like she really needed sleep. It had only been three weeks and she had managed to get the nickname Commander Hardass.

She supposed it was true. She was hard on people but it made them efficient at their jobs. She raised one of her eyebrows when she seen Lieutenant Reed walk into the mess hall. He was up at 4am on the dot every morning. When did he sleep? He always looked like he was just abruptly woken up.

He was up early as usual. He liked to see her in the mess hall. He hasn't exactly gotten the courage to go ask her anything really. But he did like to stare at her. She was really beautiful and she never once seemed bothered by much of anything that was said about her. Then again, she probably would tune it with two decades worth of Starfleet assignments under her belt.

He got himself some coffee and a bowl of oatmeal as he watched her finish her last bit of stuff on the pad she had and she eventually got up. He finished his oatmeal before she reached his table. "Just talk to me, Lieutenant. You aren't a school boy anymore." She said to him and then she walked away. She had an amazing knack for making him like her even more.

He often wondered why it was him. She had her choice of men on the ship. But why choose him? He hasn't had a serious girlfriend in nearly five or ten years. It wasn't that he couldn't, they just never liked him the way he did them.

She went back to her quarters and stepped into the shower. She let the water hit her bare skin as she rubbed her face. It wasn't long after she got cleaned up and back on duty when everything hit the fan.

"Captain, do you want me to reinforce the hull plating?" She had to shout be heard over the equipmentnthrowing sparks everywhere. "Do it, Cimmander. We're gonna need it." She nodded and took off to engineering. She ducked out the way and then pulled Trip to safety and everybody else.

She had to work fast, rerouting non vital systems to through the system to reinforce the hull plating and structural intergity. Blurring from station to statuon, her brain and fingers calculating risks and outcomes as she did so. She got more power to the shields also. Working with a rhythm, she was able to stabilize the ship with some help from Malcolm and Trip on the bridge. "Winchester to Bridge. What's our status?"

"Stabilized, Commander. Thank you for the shields extra power." Malcolm replied to her. She was good, he thought to himself as he read damage reports. "Oh and Trip says to thank Commander Winchester for saving me and my team. Captain, if it isn't too much trouble may I go check on the Commander?" Jon nodded at his request.

He found her in the hall, slowly healing from a few burns. "Commander do you need medical assistance?" "No Lieutenant. I'm fine." She said as it healed. She was a bit light headed but by not much. He would know, he has been observing her. "Okay but let's sit down." He helped her sit down in the corridor. He stroked her cheek. "You need anything?" He was caring for her now. Be found it odd that he cared so much about one person aside from the Captain.

He sat beside her and held her there in the corridor as he waited for her to feel a bit better before they moved to sick bay. There, Phlox looked her over and made sure she was healthy. For the most part anyway. She was healed mostly except for her scar that remained. She had stopped healing as well years ago. It showed that in the scans the she had some sort of healing delay now.


	3. Come back to haunt me

She was the first to wake up after the shuttle crashed into the planet. They were going to mine for something to fuel the Warp Engines. But the atmosphere had more turbelance than they thought.

She grabbed a tricorder to scan the other two officers for internal injuries and heaved as she ripped her uniform to stop the bleeding on Trips arm. She to rescan Malcolm to find the bleeding. "God damn it. It's interal of the liver. And I can't triage him here." She bit her wrist and held it so he could drink some blood and she looked at Trip.

"It's the only way to keep him front dying Trip. See if you can find the emergency beacon. If not use the commnuicators to try to send a distress call in morse code." She swallowed and punched the distress code into her commnuicator. It was a short SOS with their location in longitude and latitude for the cave.

"We have to get to the cave. It's more protecting than the shuttle. I'll take Malcolm and then come back for you." She was able to set the cave up like a M*A*S*H unit the best she could and used a piece of siding of the shuttle to make them a door. Then she had to address Malcolms injuries.

It was a few hours later when he woke up to yelling between the two of them. "We have to stay alive and I saved both of your asses!" He heard Kalista shout as he sat up slowly. The only thing he really remembered happening was the shuttle crashing. After that it was black. "You don't think I know that!? Your uniform is basically go to keep us alive. I'm just saying that we need to check to see if they got the


	4. We aint going home alone tonight

It was several weeks after the shuttle crash and the recovery time for Malcolm. Kalista was in the mess hall drinking some barely touched bourbon in her off duty clothes. She had her hair down and braided into a side braid down her right side. She had on a pair of sweatpants and a tanktop. Her hair had grown quite a bit since they had left space dock. She didn't mind she had missed the long hair honestly.

She was writing a letter back to her brother. He wouldn't answer it, he never seemed to care about the assignments. He was too busy with his life any family to care about his baby sister. But she wrote him anyway despite all the he wont. He would eventually read all of it. She told him how she liked space travel. And how she met someone who actually liked her for her.

Malcolm walked into the mess hall after getting off duty. He got himself some water and sat down next to her. They had become quite comfortable around each other at this point. He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Hello. Did you have a good time relaxing?" "Actually, I didn't. I drive Phlox nuts." She laughed as her British accent came through. "Wow I haven't sounded like this in ages." Her smile was everything to him.

He smiled at her. He took her hand as they got up and walked toward his quarters. He pulled her inside and kissed her deeply. Passionately. He soon had the both of them undressed as he pinned her to the bed and they made real passionate love all night.

It wasn't until morning when they got up that he kissed her as she sat wrapped up in his blanket. "Good morning beautiful." He kissed her on the lips and smiled. "I enjoyed lastnight. It was worth the waiting we did." He kissed again and smiled. "We should get ready for our shifts." He stroked her cheek and smiled before he helped her dress and walked her to her quarters.


	5. Back to Earth

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6a1f3431c5d897e1cff90ef867fc4f8"Being called back to Earth after a few months in space, Kalista looked at Jon after the message ended.. They were confused until the destruction was in the view of the viewer from above the Earth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed40cf69c5e3e68dc0be7f2225e19199"Jonathan swallowed hard. "Hoshi call the Admiral back and tell him me, Commander Tucker and Winchester along with Liuetenant Reed will meet him at the destruction site." He gave the go ahead nod and sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="541ca23fc7fe2c3f8be1c5a1e353131b""Sir. The only thing I know of that could make that much destruction was the Atomic Bomb in 1945. I had to treat people affected by it. And it's been nearly two hundred years since it was created and devastated millions of innocent people." She spoke lowly as they walked down the hall to the shuttle bay. "Sir this can't be world war three can it?" She looked at him as they got ready to get into the shuttle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63ed018bfe1f965b733a246d96924adb"She sat in one of the pilot seats and Malcolm sat in the other. She sighed under her breath. She hated the gut feeling she was getting about this. After she stopped being a vet, she had become a profiler for a while before returning to the military to avoid her exwife. It was probably in her record if anyone wanted to dig back far enough./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d54fa36860293900cf7526e10c86586"Malcolm piloted them down the atmosphere to the landing dock of Star Fleet. He got a real bad feeling all of a sudden and squeezed her hand lightly as they walked behind Trip and the Captain. He heldnher hand as they were lead to the Admirals office. He really hated the feeling he was getting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="964ae4b905b8d4a42463734c3eccd7a4"He knew she could tell he did. "Captain Archer, Commander Tucker, Commander Winchester and Lieutenant Reed. We have some devastating news. Well. I'm pretty sure it was easy to see the devastation from Enterprise." The Admiral was paler than normal. "One of the casualties was your sister Elizabeth, Commander Tucker. Commander Winchester, your family wasn't reported to be injured at all. But they reported your house was destroyed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bba869de6b05ff08eb6f56858f17af7f"Kalista and Trip swallowed hard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35336c5a8fd021fa996967f1c7deca0e"Months after tracking and evading other sensors from other species and being brought back from 1945, Star Fleet threw a party for them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a72362e2e68c247046cf767a80dff8f""I swear.. 1945 should stay in 1945." She mumbled to herself as she sipped her champagne. It wasn't great, but then again she never cared for it. She always preferred bourbon or scotch maybe wine if there was other options. But Champagne never really was her thing. Of course, This wouldn't stop her from drinking about five glasses trying to get drunk. Which never worked either. She didn't have a "drunk" thing. She just had an overly all to eager urge to drink all the liquor she could before she acted drunk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9d0d62ff5a212178139df9061e87914"She was in a red dress that stopped mid thigh, it had a slit to her hip, she was wearing a pair of black stiletto open toe pumps and her hair was curled. She felt ridiculous in this outfit. But according to the Admiral, She had to impress a lot of people. She turned her head right as Malcolm walked in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76aa2e0f8ebac8c53c06406f3888708f"Malcolm had taken time to style his hair, he paired his dressed up shoes with a pair of dark jeans and a button down shirt with a vest over it and a tie. He spotted her and smiled. God she looked very beautiful. Who the hell was he kidding? She looked very gorgeous tonight. Not that she never looked gorgeous. But this was being extra gorgeous tonight. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist before he kissed her cheek. "You look amazing tonight." He whispered in her ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66c923f0a00d673235c12532d9ba2d04""Thank you." She smiled before she kissed him. It was hard to not know they were a couple. It was even logged into the files they were a couple. It wasn't like they ever hid it either. She smiled as they talked about something other than what they had been through./p 


	6. Hair Messed up like a GunsNRoses

Since they were giving a few months of shore leave on Earth, Kalista was happy to be back in her skinny jeans heeled boots and tanktop with a leather jacket. She had to rebuild her house so she had a place to live when they got back to Earth permantly. She smiled when it was finally done being decorated and rebuilt.

That was when she called Malcolm to come visit the house. She smiled when he arrived. She had on a pair of worn jeans, a pair of old but good condition combat boots and a t-shirt under her old beat up leather jacket. Her hair down and straight.

He seen her and kissed her deeply. He missed the taste of her lips against his. She had become his favorite thing to taste. He smiled when he pulled away to breathe. "This house is beautiful, love." He smiled as he carried her through the threshold bridal style.

They were talking later that night when she kissed him. She stood up when it got hot and heavy from there. She kissed him and he pushed her jacket off and her tshirt he pulled off her head.

Moving to the bed holding her he sat down with her on his lap straddling his hips as she pulled her bra off. He wrapped his arms around her he kissed her. The next thing he knew he was deep inside her after they both become undressed and he was thrusting up into her before input her on the bed.

Her moaning, loudly, fueled him to thrust into her harder and deeper into her. He grunted as he thrust into her deeper and harder which picked up a rhythm. He kept that pace even when she was arching her back as their orgasms hit. They held each other.

She was kissing him as they laid there next to eachmother for a while before she straddled his hips and grinned as she left kisses down to his cock as she put the tip in her mouth. She sucked long and carefully before he picked up the rhythm and thrust into her mouth several times before he came down her throat.

She swallowed and smiled up at him when she kissed the tip. She then got pulled to him and kissed deeply. She smiled at him again. He had to say, this was the best day of his life. He got to be with the woman he loved in Earth before they had to return to work. Hencould criss having sex with her on Earth odd his list of things he wanted to do to her and with her. He stroked her hair as they laid there not moving except breathing.


	7. God Your Mama and Me

Wrapping her arms around his neck the next morning as they kissed, Kalista smiled. "Morning." She smiled when the kiss broke. She had on a tanktop and a pair of stretchy shorts. She stood barefoot next to him.

"Someone's been busy today. And it's only 6am." She smiled and handed him his coffee cup. She smiled up at him. The height difference was nice. She was able to t5get into tighter places than he was. She smiled at him again.

She was right. He had been busy but he had been outside making something for her. He really hoped she would like it. It was to be a gift for Christmas. Their first Christmas on Earth. He hadnt thought about that. She was smiling and talking about something she loved as she moved her arms and hands. It was nice to see her so free from the had seen her in so many times before.

Her glasses were cute too. He smiled at her in her makeup free face and glasses and her pajamas. He was so much much in love with her. He was wearing his boots, his dark jeans and a tshirt. He watched her make herself a plate of breakfast he had made for her and waited. "I know I'm not a good cook. It wasn't always a strong suit of mine." "It's okay. You won't starve with me around." She smiled that smile he loved on her. Her happy as can be smile he was

She smiled at him. She had bought his parents tickets so they could visit her and him in the without door to inn and having to be constantly invited it. Here in atleast she didn't have to be invited.

It was going to be interesting, that's for sure. How was he going to introduce her? "Hey mum and dad. This is my girlfriend, Kalista. She's a hybrid vampire who's over nine hundred years old and she's the best thing to happen to me." Hemlaughed as the thought ran through his head. She had forgot, or planned for it, his parents couldn't hold a secret so he knew they were coming.

He kissed her head as he held her close to him. "This Christmas will be amazing. Before we have to return to enterprise and our day to day lives." He smiled and hugged her as they watched the TV on the news channel. It was nice to be just themselves without others overhearing them. He loved being with her all the time honestly.


	8. Christmas Party

Kalista held his arm as they entered the Christmas Party the Admiral was having. She thought it was weird. She never had been to a Christmas Party hosted by an Admiral. Even in her years as a Major and Eventual General for the United Nations.

Duel Citizenship made her a good target for the Armies to finally make her a United Nations General. She still holds her Security Clearance of the highest level in the United States Army.

She had done a lot with her life but exploring space was a new opportunity. She was holding his arm and then dropped her hand to shake the Admirals hand. "Evening, Sir. I was surprised to be invited." She smiled and then let go if his hand.

Malcolm was uncomfortable with the fact they were at the party. If anything, he was sure he was was lowest ranking one there at the party. "Hello Sir." He shook the Admirals hand and smiled when Kalista put her hand back on his arm. She was his safety net at social events. He squeezed her hand with his right hand.

Once the Admiral had left them alone to go greet other Guests, He kissed her cheek before he wrapped his arm around her waist. It let her know he was uncomfortable. He took some champagne he was offered and took a sip.

She took a sip from the glass she had got too and smiled at him. "We won't stay long. I promise." She whispered in his ear. "You have a present waiting at home." She grinned at him as they were greeted by other guests at the party. Finally ending with being greeted by Jonathan and Jessa.

It was going to be a good night now. They left the party early because they were both tired and wanted to get home.

She had put on her pajama bottoms and a tanktop once they had got home and was relaxing on thr couch playing a game of Bejeweled. When she got up and kissed him deeply. "Merry Christmas, Malcolm. I love you. Will you marry me?" She asked him when she pulled away to let him breathe. She held out the box with a little pin in it. She didn't know if he liked rings. At all honestly so she got him a cuffring.


	9. Wedding of their dreams

He was in his black tux with a bowtie paired with dress shoes. He had his hair slicked to the side. His jaw hit the floor when he seen her.

She was wearing a white dress patterned. Her hair was slightly curled and she had on a pair of black stilettos. She was carrying a bouquet and took his hands when Archer stood before them.

"It's my honor to be able to marry my best Lieutenant and Commander. They've been in love with each other almost since the first say they met. I would know. I got to see them fall in love first hand. I've never seen two people more in love with each other." Jon paused and smiled. "Now it's time for their vows. Malcolm, why don't you go first?"

Malcolm nodded and smiled at her. "Kalista, the first time we met I fell in love with you. I wanted to get to know you. I wanted to know why I had fallen in love with someone so far out of my league. But it was there all along. We were made for each other. In a soulmate kind of way. You've saved me so many times over the years." He slid the gold band on her ring finger to go with her engagement ring. "I couldn't imagine a day without you by my side, Kalista Ember Winchester."

"Wow. I don't know how to follow that. But I'll try." She had the ring to slide onto his finger. "I don't thinking ever been loved as much as you love me. I've been in love with you since we got to know one another. I've always been so worried when you get injured or hurt on the away missions so I always go with you. My best memory of you and me was when you asked me to be your girlfriend. It made me very happy and I don't think I could ever be without you again." She slid the golden band on his left ring finger.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Malcolm." Jon clapped as he watched them kiss and make it official. He then walked over and wrapped Jessa in his arms. "That'll be us one day." He whispered in her ear.

They kissed for a long time until he needed to breathe and he pulled her closer to him. He was happy that she finally had his lastname. "Mrs Reed. Welcome home." He smiled as they danced to the music.


	10. Happiness came with a price

He woke up with a start, gasping. He thought it was just him. He was laying in Med Bay when Phlox checked on him. He looked up at him. "What's happened?" He asked. He was worried because he couldn't remember. It was like his memories had been wiped clean.

"You have suffered from a severe trauma, Lieutenant. You and Commander Winchester were on a shuttlepod with a ambassador when you got attacked." Phlox responded. He was addressing the brain damage he was seeing because it didn't make sense to him. He has never seen this extent of brain damage and the person survive.

Kalista herself had sort of just been going through the motions. Waking up, Eating, Working, training. And repeat. She hadnt been the same since the accident had left her husband without his memories of her. It's been a long three months. She was beginning to feel lost.

It was like her heart had been ripped from her chest and was still beating. She didn't know how to feel. She was happy he was alive but she was scared and alone now. He wasn't gone but her Malcolm was. Her funny and loving Malcolm was gone. It just hurt her that she had to push through the days.

Taking a sip of the bourbon chef had let her bring back to her quarters, she laid on the bed twirling her wedding ring. As she waited for something to click.

He was watching the Wedding Video again. She was beautiful. He twirled his wedding band. "She's beautiful. How could I forget her?" He asked as she watched the video slow down on her face. He then got up and went to her quarters. He stepped inside and kissed her as he laid on the bed.

He kissed her deeply. He remembered he loved her and he slowly began to regain his memories of her. She was his Kalista. She remembered every little detail of her body as they kissed on the bed.

They were sharing the bourbon after a while. "I thought you'd never come back to me." She stroked his cheek with her thumb. "I'm not fully back to Malcolm you love." He responded and kissed her cheek.

It was finally coming back to him and he didn't want to lose her again.


	11. Family Meeting

"Well I think it's time you met my brother." She said as she rest her chin on his shoulder. Her blonde hair was down curled and she had on a leather jacket with black ankle boots and dark skinny jeans. Her glasses made her look like she stepped out if an old early 21st century tv show.

"Okay. Where are we going?" He asked as he squeezed her hand that was on his arm. He had on a maroon colored jacket, dark bluejeans and a pair of dress shoes. He had had jisnhair trimmed since they had got back to Earth.

"New Orleans, Louisana, French Quarter. " She smiled as she closed the trunk of the car. It was packed with a few over night bags and a few things of snacks. She smiled as she got into the driver seat of the jeep cherokee.

She started the car and smiled as she turned the CD on as he got in the car. She took a deep breath as they pulled out of the driveway. She reached down and grabbed his hand. It was going to be a long story.

It was nearly 7am when she pulled into the driveway she knew all too well. Waking him up she smiled. "Welcome to New Orleans, my love." She kissed him as they walked up to the door and knocked.

When the door opened, Kalista smiled at her brother. "Hello Brother. This is Malcolm." She held up their linked hands. "My husband." She hugged her big brother before stepping back to let them shake hands.

And she was surprised they got along pretty well.


	12. Our souls wentOh there you are

She was getting ready for bed when he kissed her passionately. Resting her right hand on highest and moving her left so she could hold her face.

He wrapped her in his arms as they kissed passionately. She was the woman he loved with all his heart, her he just wished he could remember how they fell in love. He pulled her closer to him as he kissed her.

When he had to breathe, he kissed down her jaw to her neck and pulled her shirt off in one motion. They had been married for almost two years now. He hadnt ever given her a proper wedding night so he was doing it now.

He soon had her pinned to the bed as he placed kisses down her body. Hearing her breath catch was everything to turn him on more. It wasn't long after that they were making passion filled love all night long. It wasn't just sex for them, it was always love that filled them.

He kept his thrusts at a rhythmic pace as he listened to her moaning. He could feel her nails digging into his back. He made sure to let her know he hadn't forgot her.

She was out of breath by the time dawn rolled around from the love making they did. She held him as he slept with his head against her chest. Her fingers tracing up and down in a circular motion.


	13. The start of something new

He placed his hand up against the wall as he kissed her. His other hand was sliding up her thigh to her middle. He kissed her deep and passionately.

He unbuttoned her dress with his hand he moved down the wall. Her hands undone his tie and his shirt slowly. He kissed her as he shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket. He pulled her panties off as he picked her up.

She was breathing heavy as she got him undressed. She gasped as he pulled her panties off, so her hands worked on his pants. She finally got them undone and his hardon free. He picked her up which caused her to gasp.

She closed her eyes as he pinned her to the wall pushing inside of her. She moaned loudly as he thrust into her, she felt him giving her hickeys. She kissed him sweetly, deeply and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He thrust into her as they kissed. He was making sure they made this moment last. It was the first time they had been intimate since the hospital had let them go home. He kissed her passionately as he held her thrusting.

It was a long night of the passionate love making as they steamed up the bedroom and bathroom. They made love in the shower which ended with them back in the bed.

She kissed him as they both took turns making love to both of them. They both had their orgasms at the same time. She then rested her head against his shoulder as they laid there cuddling each other.

It was a couple weeks later when she took the odd chance and took two clear blue pregnancy tests.

She smiled at him when he got home to their house. "I have some good news. We're gonna have a baby." She smiled again before she held up the positive two pregnancy tests.

He was shocked by her words. "We're having a baby?" He held her face as she leaned up into his embrace. "We're gonna have a baby." She smiled at him with happy tears in her eyes the fell down her cheeks. He wiped the tears away. "Don't cry, Kali. We're gonna have a baby." He kissed her softly as he smiled leaning his forehead against hers.


	14. I can't lose you I won't

She stood in the kitchen with her hand over her mouth with tears falling down her cheeks, her other arm around her middle. He was upstairs tearing the office apart in rage? panic? She didn't know.

He was panicking. He didn't want to be a father. He couldn't believe he got her into this mess. He couldn't be a father. He was too old to be one. He groaned as he threw the last thing against the wall in his panicked rage. He didn't know how to feel. He sat down in one of the chairs and slowly regained his breath.

She wiped her eyes when she answered the incoming call from the Admiral. "Hello Sir." She forced a smile as she spoke to her superior officer. "I can do the assignment, Sir. I don't believe it will be a problem. I'll be there tomorrow in civilian clothes so I don't stand out." She ended the call and grabbed an overnight bag. It was only suppose to be a few days where she needed to go. Maybe he would be calmed down by the time she got back.

Leaving a note, she stuck it to the fridge. She changed from her pajama bottoms and tanktop to a pair of ankle boots, a pair of skinny jeans a tank top paired with her favorite old leather jacket and her hair dead straight. She nodded in the mirror as she did her makeup and put her communicator in the front pocket of her jacket with her ID badge. She closed the door quietly after grabbed her cherokee keys and started it. She pulled out of the driveway spitting gravel as she sped away from the house.

He heard the car start and watched her pull out of the driveway.. He walked downstairs to see the empty house... "What have I done?" He asked out loud as he walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. Picking the note from the fridge he read it. "Gone to Austin, Texas. Be home in a few days. Mission from the Admiral. -Kali " He sighed as he took a sip of the beer. He finished it and threw it away. He sighed again...

He called Jon and Trip to get advice for what to do. He told them everything. How he had reacted. What he had said to her. "I messed up.. What do I tell her when she gets back?" He listened to their words which told him he had to apologize by making something she would like. He ran his fingers through his hair.

She stood facing th invader. She had her phaser drawn. "We will not surrender! We will not back down! We will keep fighting! So get the hell off our Earth while you still can!" She shouted in every language in the communicator. He was no match for her. She had him pinned before he even could draw his weapon. She cuffed him andngave him to the Admirals team.

When she got home she swallowed hard as she walked up the steps to the house. She didn't know if he had given up and left or what. She wiped her tears as she unlocked the door. She went to where he was and knocked on the door frame.

He turned around. Her voice broke as she spoke. "I can't lose you. I won't lose you, Malcolm." She wiped her eyes again and took a shaky breath. "I'll give the child up for adoption when their born." She turned and started to walk away when he grabbed her hand.

Malcolm grabbed her hand and stopped her. "No. Kali don't do that. You didn't know how I would react. I'm sorry I over reacted. You didn't know I would react the way I did." He held her face. "I thought I was too old to be a father. By the time the child would be 20 I would be in my 70s." He held her face. "But you won't do such a thing. I might not have acted the most excited I do believe this child was meant to be ours." He kissed her forehead and then her nose before he kissed her lips softly


	15. I don't want to die for you but I will

She smiled she they locked hands walking back from the OBGYN appointment their hands linked as it was a nice summer day. She had on a pair of ankle boots, stretchy jeans and a tanktop with a light jacket. She kissed his cheek as they walked.

He was wearing a pair of boots khaki pants and a t-shirt with a light jacket. His arm snaked around her waist as they walked. They liked walking to her appointments because she wasn't using someone in the city. She was about 27 weeks into the pregnancy. She had told him they didn't need to know the child's gender for them to love it unconditonally.

She pushed him out the way when a gun went off. She gasped as she got hit with the bullet in the upper chest. "Kali!" Malcolm scrambled to his feet as he called for help holding pressure to the wound. She was holding her stomach.

He was telling the officer what happened in the waiting room of the hospital. "We were walking home when she took the bullet for me." He held his head in his hands. "God she's always saving me." He rubbed his forehead. He had told the doctors to save her over the baby. They could make another baby, but not another Kali.

He sat pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt the tears fall as she fought for her life. He breathed out and whispered. "Live Kali. You have to live." He looked up when Trip entered the waiting room followed by Jon. "They won't tell me anything." He sighed. "She's been in there two hours."

She was dreaming or hallucinating. She knew that it was one of the two. She was wearing a pair of converse with sweatpants and a tanktop when she was apporached by a random woman who toom the form of her mother. "Mum!" She held the older woman tightly. "Hello Sweetie. And you've figured it out. Your dreaming as you lay on an operating table." Her words were faint but Kalista read the lips.

She nodded. She remembered being slightly deaf growing up. Kali ran a hand over her stomach. She smiled when she felt the heart beat of the little one faintly until she couldn't.

The Doctor entered the waiting room. "Mr Reed?" Malcolm stood up along with Jon and Trip. "She's in critical condition. Would you like to meet your child?" He took the men to the NICU to meet the little girl. "She's strong like her mother. A few weeks here in the NICU and some regular tests and she'll be able to.l go home with her mother. We won't name her until her mother wakes up." He nodded and left them all alone with the little girl.

Kalista was fighting her way back to her body and to her life when she started choking on the incubation tube. She coughed when the nurse got it out of her throat. She leaned back as she tried to catch her breath. "My baby.. did my baby make it?" She asked the nurse grabbing her arm. "Yes. She's in NICU." Kali relaxed..

"Sapphire." She said out of breath as she was put on a oxygen mask. She fell back asleep as the oxygen calmed her down. She woke up a bit later to see Malcolm in her vision. She smiled softly. "hi." She whispered and cried softly when he just held her in his arms.

Malcolm held her close to him and kissed her forehead. "Jon and Trip are in awe of how tiny she is." He sat in the chair next to the bed so he could talk to her. "We have our family, and never do that again, Kali. You made me super scared I was going to lose you both." He kissed her hand as he felt the tears fall. He rested his head in her lap. "Don't ever trying to leave me again." He whispered.


	16. We will make it through

He sat on the stairs watching Sapphire on the monitor. He was letting both of his girls sleep and rest. They had both had a long day. It wasn't that he wasn't happy about being a father, but he was too old to be one. So he was adjusting to parenthood. He was just having a hard time thinking about how he could parent this little blonde bundle of curls he watched on the monitor sleep soundly. He couldn't believe how big she had gotten in the four months since she was born. She was like her mother, graceful yet she could break somebody's heart later in life. She came down the stairs to where he was sitting and sat beside him. She kissed his cheek as she leaned her body against his. She run wrapped her arm around his and placed her hand on his. She yawned but she was just waking up. "Malcolm, whats wrong?" She asked as he tensed up a bit when she yawned again. She was worried about him. It wasn't because he was tense but she knew parenthood scared the hell out him. "I'm just still adjusting to being a parent, love. I never thought I would be one. It's scary because I don't know if i'll be around in thirty or forty years to watch her have a family of her own." He unclasped his hands and intertwined their fingers. She was perfect and ready for motherhood. Which it suited her. Despite everything else, he was excited to a father. He was just scared about the future. He really didn't know how she would react or anything. "What made you name her Sapphire?" he asked out of curiosity because he hadn't really asked before. "When I was fighting for my life on the table, I had a dream about my mother. Which is strange because she's been gone for so long. She was telling me it would be okay and that I had to fight back to you and our little girl Sapphire. It was odd she had known her name but then again she was always there in the back of my mind I guess." She paused to calm her breathing. It wasn't exactly something she liked. Not because she didn't like talking about her mother, but she wasn't sure if her memories were her memories. She wasn't sure what were stories and what were her actual memories. She leaned into him and sighed. He held her close to him as they sat there for her to calm down. He then helped her get up and walk to the kitchen. He noted the time as they sat there drinking their tea and then started their breakfast cooking. She made the biscuits and gravy from scratch, he made the sausage and the eggs. He plated the food while she got Sapphire from the nursery as she started to cry. When they came down the stairs and into the kitchen, he was in awe of the loves of his life. She was breastfeeding Sapphire as they sat at the table talking and Kali drinking her tea. She was always surprised how hungry Sapphire was. "She has your appetite atleast." She smiled at Malcolm as he ate. Sapphire was done eating a few minutes later and Kali cleaned herself up and hugged her tight. He kissed her on the lips. "My two beautiful girls." He smiled and held Sapphire while Kalista ate and smiled as she watched him. "She looks just like you." He kissed her head and smiled. Sapphire was perfect. She had Kalista's hair, his eyes and nose. The rest would have to be later as she got older to see who more dominant in her genes. But for now she was perfect.


	17. I need a hero

He was stunned at how beautiful she always looked. But especially now. She had Sapphire on her hip with her diaper bag on her shoulder as they were headed out the door. She had to pry Sapphire off her body so that she could leave. They were lightly confused on how to feel. They had usually taken Sapphire everywhere with them.

She felt a bit empty as they entered the fancy restaurant. She smiled when she seen Hoshi and hugged her. "Hi! Its been so long since we last got together." She smiled and then hugged Travis. "You two are family you know this." She laughed and then they took their seats while she pulled out photos of Sapphire to show them.

He laughed as he hugged Hoshi then shook Travis's hand. "She's excited to tell you all about our little girl and how she came into the world." He talked with Travis about what he had been up to with Hoshi. "Oh you two got married?" "Yeah. We just eloped but its been nice. She's an amazing person." Travis responded. "We've been trying for a child too." He added.

Kali was showing her Sapphire's photos with a huge smile on her face. "Her name is Sapphire Eloise Reed and she's almost six months old now. But she was born early because I took a bullet for Malcolm." She told Hoshi in a lower voice. Taking a sip of the wine she smiled as they all reminisced.


End file.
